Turbo take over
by liqouricewhip
Summary: A new racing game has been plugged in. Sugar Rush. So when Turbo gets the chance, he makes his move to take it over, but when an ACTUAL glitch in the game finds out, he knows he must stop him. Will this glitch be able to stop him, or will he get deleted, permanently.
1. The Glitch

The Sugar Rush racers crowd around Vanellope, waiting for her to say a few words.

"Great first day everyone!" Vanellope yells.

And it was. Sugar Rush has just been plugged in, yet they were already popular.

"So how do we decide who races tomorrow?" Taffyta asks.

The racers whisper amongst each other. Some ideas are yelled out, from a coin flip, to who can run to cake mountain the fastest.

"No, but I like the racing idea." Vanellope says, rubbing her chin.

So the random roster race was born. The racers hop into their karts, and get ready, for the first ever random roster race.

* * *

**_-Diet cola mountain-_**

He woke up in diet cola mountain, no name, no memories, no reason for him being there.

He's walked in circles, countless times looking for a way out. He's stuck, at least that's what he thinks.

"Why the heck am I here?"

He kicks a rock at the wall. To his surprise it goes straight through it. He slowly walks over to the wall. He tries placing his hand on the wall, but it goes through it. A smile spreads across his face.

Stepping through, into Sugar Rush for the first time, he begins laughing.

"Yes! I'm free!" He yells, triumphantly.

He starts running, with no real destination. He just runs.

As he's running down the speed way, the cheering of candy people begins filling his ears.

A white kart flies past him, nearly knocking him down. Turning towards the white kart, he doesn't notice the barrage of karts behinds him. The racers start honking.

He turns to face them. He dives out of the pink karts way, while still on the ground, he rolls out of another karts way, then another. Finally he gets the chance to stand up.

"Sheesh. Whats their hurry for?"

Suddenly he gets rammed by a kart. The air gets knocked out of his lungs, his body begins glitching furiously.

Clutching his stomach, body still glitching, he closes his eyes.

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Candlehead says, jumping out of her kart.

The guy doesn't respond.

"Hey! Are you alive?" She asks.

Still there is no response from him. The glitching slows down.

Candlehead grabs his arm, and starts dragging him down the track, towards the castle.

**_-Sugar Rush castle-_**

Vanellope removes her helmet, and passes it to bill.

"Okay Bill. I'm going to call it a night." She says.

Before she gets to the steps, someone knocks on the door. Vanellope rolls her eyes, and turns around. She walks over to the door, and opens it.

Candlehead drags the guy in, and drops him.

"Uhh. Who is that?" Vanellope asks.

"I don't know. I... I" Candlehead says, still catching her breath.

Vanellope kneels down next to him.

"Hey! Are you alive?" She yells.

He remains unconscious.

"Sheesh. What happened to him?" Vanellope asks.

"I accidentally hit him." Candlehead says.

"Haha. With what? Your kart?" Vanellope asks, jokingly.

Candlehead bites her lip, and looks away.

"Oh, okay." Vanellope says.

"Bill! Get the doctor." Vanellope orders.

Bill nods, before slowly walking away.

* * *

**_-Wednesday-_**

"He's been out for two days. Are you sure he's okay?" Candlehead asks.

"Well. He hasn't de-spawned yet. So I'm going to say yes." Vanellope says, leaning on the doorframe.

"Okay. Well tell me when he wakes up." Candlehead says, walking away.

Vanellope shakes her head, before closing the door.

She walks to the kitchen. She stops outside the door, when she hears someone rummaging around.

"Hello? Who's in there?" She asks.

"No one." Someone responds.

She opens the door, and peeks her head in.

The guy closes the cabinet, after pulling out a jar of cookies.

He opens it, and starts eating the cookies.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Vanellope asks, walking over, and taking the jar away.

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in... Ever." He says, finishing the cookie in his hand.

"Why? Where did you come from anyways?"

"I was stuck in a cave for most of the day, and the same answer for the second question."

"Cave? What cave?" Vanellope asks.

The guy shrugs.

"I have no idea. I just woke up in it."

Vanellope hesitates, before giving the jar back to him.

He takes it, and starts eating the cookies again.

"Thank you." He says, between chews.

"Well. You enjoy those cookies. I'm going to look around the arcade." Vanellope says, before walking away.

* * *

**_-Tappers-_**

Turbo sits in silence, sipping his root beer. Ignoring the whispers around him.

"Hey did you hear? That new Sugar Rush game, made a lot of money today."

Turbo hears some one say. He rolls his eyes.

"That game can't be all that great." Turbo grumbles.

Just at this moment, Vanellope hops in.

"Whats this place?" Vanellope yells.

Tappers goes silent, some people look over in Vanellope's direction, others just keep drinking.

"This place, is Tappers." Tapper says, wiping a cup.

"Cool. I guess. What happens here?" She asks.

"This is a place for characters to gather, and share a drink." Tapper tells her.

Vanellope hops onto a bar stool, and starts spinning around.

"Can I get a drink?" Vanellope asks.

"How old are you?" Tapper asks.

"Nine."

Tapper chuckles.

"Sorry kid. You're way too young."

Vanellope crosses her arms, and frowns.

"Hmph. Fine." She says.

"What game are you from?" Tapper asks.

"Sugar Rush. It's a racing game." Vanellope says.

Turbo's eyes shoot open.

"Tapper! Root beer!" A character says.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later kid." Tapper says, before zooming away.

Turbo scoots over to the seat next to Vanellope.

"Hey squirt. I heard you wanted a drink." Turbo says, pushing his mug towards her.

She smiles, and grabs the mug.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah go ahead." Turbo says, tilting the mug up.

Vanellope drinks the root beer.

She burps, and Turbo gives her another root beer. She drinks that one as well.

"Ohh. I don't feel good." Vanellope says, clutching her stomach.

"You don't look too good either. We should get you home." Turbo says.

Turbo jumps off the bar stool, then helps Vanellope off.

"Where is your game?" Turbo asks.

Vanellope shrugs.

"In the castle. I live in the castle" She says.


	2. Turbo

As Vanellope hops off the barstool, something rattles around in her stomach. She can't stop herself from throwing up, onto Turbo.

"Ahhh! You little ankle biter." Turbo shouts.

"I'm *HIC* sorry." Vanellope says.

Turbo grabs some napkins, and wipes himself off. Before they leave, he grabs some more napkins, incase Vanellope throws up again.

He pulls her out of tappers, and scans game central station, for Sugar Rush. He spots it, and walks quickly towards it, dragging Vanellope behind him.

As he makes his way through the station, he tries to ignore the stares he's getting. Tries. It quickly gets on his nerves.

"You'd think they've never seen someone drag a drunk girl through a train station before." Turbo says, to himself.

"A...A what? Who? Me." Vanellope manages to slur.

"A...A nothing!" Turbo slurs, mocking her.

Turbo and Vanellope enter the tunnel. Thanks to Vanellope, Turbo doesn't get stopped by the Surge protector.

"What a bunch of morons." Turbo says, to himself.

Walking through the tunnel, Turbo slows down.

"This may be easier than I thought" Turbo says.

**_-Speedway-_**

The Guy walks along the side of the speedway. Humming to himself.

"S.u.g.a.r jump into your racing kart. I say SUGAR RUSH. SUGAR RUSH. Hmm...I hate that song soooo much, yet I can't stop singing it." He says, stopping next to one of the karts.

He leans into the kart, and begins pressing buttons, pulling levers.

"Hey! Would you stop...oh you're that guy I hit! You're alive! That's great!" Candlehead says, running up to him.

He stands up straight, and looks at her.

"You're the one that hit me? Why?" He asks, angrily.

"No. Not on purpose. I'm sorry. It was an accident." Candlehead stammers.

He smiles, and leans on the kart.

"I'm not so sure about that." He says, crossing his arms.

"I'll do anything! To make it up to you." She says.

He rubs the side of her kart.

"I've never driven one of these before." He says.

"You want to drive it? Go ahead!" Candlehead says.

He jumps in immediately, and grabs onto the steering wheel.

"Okay! How do I drive this thing?" He asks.

"What kinda Sugar Rush racer are you?" Candlehead asks.

He shrugs, as he searches for the button to start it. He spots a large green button and presses it. The kart starts.

"Well. No better way to learn than doing it." He says.

Before Candlehead gets to protest. He slams his foot on the gas pedal, and shoots down the road, at least for a couple feet before stopping again.

"What the heck? Why did it stop." He asks.

Candlehead walks up next to the kart.

"Did you shift?" She asks.

"Shift? No. No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Like I said. I have no idea how to drive."

Candlehead chuckles.

"What kinda Sugar Rusher doesn't know how to drive?" She asks.

Guy frowns.

"I don't know. Am I a Sugar Rusher?" He asks.

Candlehead shrugs.

"I dunno. What's your name?" She asks.

Before he answers, Taffyta pulls up next to them.

"Have you guys seen Vanellope?"  
She asks.

"She said, she was going to look around the arcade." Guy tells her.

Taffyta narrows her eyes, and tilts her head.

"Who are you?" She asks.

Again before he answers, Candlehead spots Vanellope, with a small, white suited figure. Walking into the castle

"She's over there!" Candlehead says.

Both Guy and Taffyta turn to look.

"Who's the guy she's with?" Taffyta asks.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Guy says, before jumping out of the kart.

**_-Castle-_**

Turbo drags Vanellope through the castle, looking for her room.

"Which one is yours?" He asks.

Vanellope slowly points, to the door at the end of the hallway. Turbo pulls her over, and enters. He throws her onto the bed.

She grabs the blankets, and wraps them around herself.

"You know squirt. I have a remedy for these." Turbo says, quietly.

Vanellope mumbles.

"All I need is access to the code room." Turbo says.

"Code room for what?" Guy asks.

Turbo turns around, and looks at Guy, leaning on the door frame.

"Uhh oh hoo hee. Well. To make sure she doesn't get a hangover, of course." Turbo says.

"Hangover?" Guy says.

"Oh my yes. She had a little too much to drink." Turbo says, walking over to Guy.

"uh huh. What's your name?"

"Turbo. My name is Turbo."

"Why are you here?"

"Just helping this little squirt."

"Okay. Well. I can take it from here." Guy says, walking past turbo, and pushing him towards the door.

"What? No! I need to do this." Turbo says.

"Need? Or want to?"

"Need! I need this."

"That's kinda creepy." Guy says, pushing him out the door, and slamming it.

"Aughh keep it down will ya?" Vanellope says.

"Sorry." Guy says, before sitting down in front of the door.

He places his head on the door, and closes his eyes.

Turbo crosses his arms.

"Damn that little tooth ache."

"I heard that." Guy says, through the door.

Turbo turns around, and walks away.


	3. Turbos plan

Sorry it took so long for an update. I was a little bit more focused on my other story. Anyways, here is chapter three.

* * *

Turbo exits the castle, and kicks a small gum ball down the road.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asks, himself.

The gum ball he kicked rolls to a stop, next to Candleheads foot. She looks over at Turbo, who is now walking towards candy cane forest.

"Look! It's that short guy again." She says, pointing at Turbo.

The other racers look over.

"What's he doing?" Rancis asks.  
"Looks like he's walking to candy cane forest." Candlehead says.  
"Well. No duh. I mean, why is he going to the forest?" Rancis says.  
"Can't be anything good." Taffyta says.  
"What ever. Let's just race." Rancis says, starting up his kart.

Candlehead stands still.

"Come on Candlehead!" Taffyta orders. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to check on the guy I hit...and Vanellope." Candlehead says, walking towards the castle.

The other racers begin the race, as Candlehead reaches the castle.

She knocks on the door. A few moments pass. Finally the door opens, and Sour Bill pokes his head out.

"Yes?" "Hey! Are the guy and Vanellope okay?" Candlehead asks.  
"Yes. Last time I checked, they were fine." Bill says.  
"oh that's good... So who was that gray guy?"  
"I don't know. He brought the princess home."  
"Weird. From where?"  
"Tappers. I believe."  
"What game is tappers?"  
"I don't know." Bill says.  
"Sheesh. You don't know much do you?"  
"I haven't left our game yet."  
"Oh okay. Well can I see the princess?"  
"I suppose."

Bill leads Candlehead through the castle, and up to Vanellope's room. Bill knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Guy asks, in a high pitch toned.  
"It is Bill and the candle girl."

It goes silent in the room. They hear some shuffling and whispering. After a moment, the door opens. Vanellope rubs her eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asks.  
"Just came to ask, who that gray guy was." Candlehead says.

Vanellope thinks for a moment.

"He never even told me his name. Anyways if that's all you want, I am not feeling good."

Vanellope begins closing the door, but stops. She turns to face the guy. He crosses his arms, and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" he asks.  
"If you don't mind." Vanellope says.  
"No. It's alright. You can sleep."

She shakes her head, and gestures out the door. He smirks.

"Well." She says.  
"What? I don't have anywhere to be." He says.  
"Well you can't stay here."

He rolls his eyes, and walks out of the room. Candlehead follows him.

"You know. If you need a place to sleep. You can sleep on my couch. I kinda owe you. For you know, hitting you." "Well. Thanks I'll take your offer. He says.

So glitch and Candlehead exit the castle, and head for her house.

* * *

**_-Candy cane forest-_**

Turbo brakes a piece of candy cane off a tree, and slowly places it in his mouth.

"Not bad." He says.

His stomach growls.

"Well its not like I have many options anyway."

He walks through the forest, as he continues eating the candy cane. He's waiting for nightfall, which in Sugar Rush never comes. Walking out into the middle of a wide trail, he almost gets run over by Rancis.

"Sorry mister!" Rancis yells.  
"You better be! Damn cavity."

Turning around he jumps out of the way, just before Taffyta hits him.

"Watch where your'e standing!" Taffyta yells.  
"These kids have no respect." Turbo mutters. "It won't matter. Not for long anyways. All I need is the password for the code vault."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I now know what those other writers were talking about. About being tired ,and all. I hope this short chapter was good enough. Stay tuned for the next one!


	4. Put in motion

"The only problem, is getting the code." Turbo mutters.

He walks through candy cane forest coming up with a plan. The first couple of plans he comes up with are mediocre, at best. From trying to break open the code vault, to holding the princess hostage.

"Bah! This may be a little more difficult than expected."

By now he's turned around, and starts heading back the way he came. Towards the castle. As he walks one more plan enters his mind. A grin spreads across his face.

"That could work. Very well." He says.

* * *

**_-Castle-_**

"Bill! I acquire your assistance." Vanellope yells out her door.

Bill makes his way, slowly up the stairs, and to Vanellope's room. He stops just outside, and knocks on the door. Vanellope zips up her dress, and grabs her racing outfit. She walks over to the door, and opens it.

"How may I help you?"  
"I need you to wash my racing outfit, and wash my kart as well." Vanellope orders.

Bill takes the outfit. Before he leaves, he warns Vanellope about the arcade opening, in a couple hours.

"Thank you Bill. I will not be long." Vanellope says.

She walks down the hallway, to the throne room. Sighing she sits down on her throne. She leans on her hand, and props her elbow up, on the arm rest. Just as she sits down Turbo enters the room.

"Ahh. Hello again." Turbo says.  
"Greetings mister. What can I do for you?" Vanellope asks.  
"Well you see. I have a rather big request, to make."  
"What is it?"  
"You see. My game got unplugged, and I was hopping that I could be assimilated into this game."

Vanellope sits up, and raises an eyebrow.

"Assimilated? What does that mean?" Vanellope asks.  
"I would like you, to allow me, to join your ranks." Turbo says.  
"You want to join my game?"  
"Well yes. You see. I was in a racing game as well, and it would be an honor to race along side someone of your...talent."  
"Well let's see what your made of first." She says.

Vanellope places a hand on her chin. Bill walks into the throne room, and spots Turbo.

"Uhh. Princess your kart has been cleaned, and your racing suit is almost clean." Bill says.  
"Thank you Bill. I have another request."  
"What may I do for you princess?"  
"I need you to bring this man here, to the kart bakery, and get him a kart."

She gestures towards Turbo. A devilish grin spreads across Turbo's face. He quickly returns to his normal smile.

"Your highness? I'm not so sure.."  
"Do it. That's an order."

Bill nods, and walks towards Turbo. He walks past Turbo. Vanellope nods. Turbo turns around, and follows Bill. The two exit the castle. Bill leads Turbo down the road. Towards the bakery.

* * *

**_-Racer village-_**

"So let me get this straight. You woke up in a cave, you have no name, you don't know how to drive, and you don't have a kart?" Candlehead asks.  
"Yup. Yup, yup, and yup." He says.  
"You look like your from this game though."

He looks down at his clothing. A caramel brown leather jacket, chocolate brown pants, licorice red sneakers.

"Looks can be deceiving. I may not belong in this game."  
"Like a... What's the word." Candlehead says.

She thinks for a moment, before shaking her head.

"I'll figure it out, anyways, here's my house."

Candlehead points to the house they're in front of. He looks at it. Candlehead leads him to the door, and enters.

"Not bad." He says.  
"Thanks. Anyways, there's the couch just make yourself at home."

He walks over to the couch, and jumps on.

"So what do I call you then?" Candlehead asks.  
"I don't know."

Candlehead snaps her fingers.

"Glitch!" She says.  
"What?" He asks.  
"That's the word I was thinking about. Glitch."  
"So I'm a glitch?"  
"I don't know. It would explain why you don't know how to drive, and why you don't have any memories, or a kart."

Glitch raises an eyebrow. Then shrugs.

"GG" He says.  
"GG Why GG?" Candlehead asks.  
"Glitch guy. GG You can call me GG"  
"Uhm. Okay. GG"  
"At least until I can find a good name."  
"We can work on that tomorrow, but right now I'm tired. I'm going to head to bed. Night."

Candlehead walks up the stairs, to her room. GG lays down, and closes his eyes.

* * *

**_-Kart bakery-_**

Turbo enter the circular room, followed by Bill.

"Okay what do I do?" Turbo asks.  
"Just step on the button." Bill says.

Turbo does what he says. The pictures light up. Turbo looks around at the pictures. He chooses a kart, and starts the mini-game. Obviously he has no idea what to do, so when the kart comes out at the end it's no surprise it's not exactly racing capable.

"Bah! This stupid game is not for me." Turbo says.  
"The princess has ordered me to get you a kart. So I must get you a kart." Bill says.

Turbo thinks for a second, and gets another idea.

"I know of another way to get me a kart." He says.  
"How?" Bill asks.  
"We can make me kart through the code vault."  
"Only the princess knows the code for that room."  
"Then get the code!" Turbo orders.

Bill turns around, and walks towards the exit. Turbo shortly follows him. Turbo catches up to Bill. Then slows down to his pace. They walk to the castle, and enter it.

"Your highness. This man has a request." Bill says.  
"What is it now?" She asks.  
"Well I wasn't able to make a kart at that bakery place." Turbo says.  
"Why not?"  
"It wasn't my thing."  
"Okay what is your request?" Vanellope asks.  
"To make a kart through the code vault. It would be much easier."

Vanellope hops off the throne, and walks over to Turbo. She walks in a circle around him.

"So you know how to do that?" She asks.  
"Of course I do. I'm Turbo."

Vanellope strokes her chin. She walks back to the throne, and sits down.

"Okay. Bill take him to the code room. Help him make a kart." Vanellope orders.  
"Your highness I'm not so sure about that." Bill says.  
"Stop questioning my orders, and just do it."  
"Your highness, I do not know the code."  
"I'll write it down for you! Get me something to write on."

Turbo snaps his fingers. He reaches into his jump suit, and pulls out one of the napkins he took from tappers. He walks over, and hands it to Vanellope. She takes it from him.

"See he knows how to follow orders." Vanellope says to Bill.  
"Bill! Get me something to write with." She orders.

Bill walks out of the room. He comes back minute later, with a pen in his hands. He gives it to Vanellope. She spins Turbo around, and makes him kneel down. She places the paper on his back, and writes the code down.

"Alright. Up up down down left right left right b a start." Vanellope whispers.

She finishes, and hands the napkin to Bill. He takes it. Then walks behind the throne. He goes through the curtain. Turbo looks over at Vanellope. She gestures for him to follow Bill. So he does.

"Not bad." Turbo says, looking at the tunnel.

He walks to the end of the tunnel where Bill is. He takes the napkin from Bill. Turbo pushes Bill out of the way. He enters the code, and the code door slides open.


	5. Welcome to the game

A/N I am soooo sorry! I have been having major writers block with this story. Please don't be too mad with me. I'm trying. Anyways here's the next chapter.

* * *

Turbos mouth tilts up to a large grin. He's getting ready to jump in, when he feels someone poke his leg. He looks down at Bill. Bill hands him the licorice rope. Turbo yanks it out of his hand and ties it around himself. He leaps into the code room.

"Ahh. This will do just fine." Turbo says.  
"Okay. The codes for the karts are over here." Bill says.  
"Right. Right. Show me."

Bill and Turbo float over to the coding for the karts. Bill opens the coding. Turbo floats up next to him. Bill gestures for him to look. Turbo leans closer to the coding, and immediately gets to work.

Vanellope taps her fingers on the arm rest impatiently. Waiting for Turbo, and Bill to finish. Apparently they have, at least that's what she thinks, when a white kart, with three points on that back, like a spoiler, appears in a flash of coding, right in front of the throne.

Vanellope slides off the throne, and walks in circles around the kart.

Bill and Turbo float out of the code vault. As they land, the door closes behind them. Turbo shoves the vault pass code into his jump suit, pulls out another one of the napkins, and rips it up.

Bill watches the napkin pieces float down to the ground. "Don't want the code falling into the wrong hands, hmm?" Turbo says. Bill nods his head, and enters the throne room, followed shortly by Turbo.

They see Vanellope inspecting the kart, Turbo just built. "Not bad mister Turbo." Vanellope says, tapping the kart.  
"Just call me Turbo." He says, walking over to the kart.  
"Mhm. How about we see what your made of now?" Vanellope asks. Turbo smirks.  
"Okay. It's your funeral, you highness." He says, jumping into his new kart. Vanellope snaps her fingers.  
"Bill! Bring my kart to the front!" She orders. Bill walks swiftly to the castle garage. Turbo drives out of the throne room, to the front of the castle. He drives down the speedway, to wait for Vanellope.

He doesn't wait long. As soon as he parks his kart, Vanellope flies past him, in her kart. He drives after her. He quickly passes her, startling her, but at the same time, giving her a good challenge. She slams her foot down on the gas pedal, to catch up to him, which she does.

They're head to head most of the race, but in the end, Turbo ends up winning, by a couple feet. They both stop after the finish line. Turbo climbs out of the kart, and stretches his arms.  
"Ahhh. I missed the thrill of the race!" He says, patting his kart. Vanellope hops out of her kart.  
"Okay. I'll admit it. You're good. You can be a racer." She says, making Turbo smirk.

"We just have to do one thing."  
"What is that?" Turbo asks.  
"Get you a Sugar Rush avatar." Vanellope says, jumping back into her kart, and driving to the castle. Turbo climbs into his kart, and follows her.

**_The next day_**

GG walks down the road, away from the racers village. He spots a person, one that he's never seen before. Narrowing his eyes, he speeds up, to meet this person.

King Candy looks up from his kart, hearing someone approaching.  
"Hello!" He says cheerfully. "What can I do for you young one?" He asks. GG stops beside the kart, and shoves his hands inside his jacket pocket.  
"Who the heck are you?" GG asks.  
"Why... I'm Turb...King Candy! I'm King Candy!" He says, cheerfully. GG tilts his head.  
"I don't like you." He says, before turning around, and walking away.

"Little cavity." King Candy mutters, as GG walks away. King Candy goes back to working on his kart.

Candlehead drives out of her garage, down the road. She stops, when she sees GG walking down the road.  
"Hey! GG!" She yells happily. He turns around, waves, but keeps walking. She follows him in her kart.

"Where are you going?" She asks, as she pulls up next to him.  
"I was planning, on going to explore the arcade." He says.  
"Great! I'll come with." She says. GG shrugs, jumps onto the back of her kart, and she drives them to the tunnel.

They begin driving up the rainbow bridge to the tunnel. "When was the first time you left our game?" Candlehead asks.  
"I haven't. Not yet." GG says. They quickly reach the top of of the bridge, but as they try to enter the tunnel, they...well GG slams into the barrier, flies off the kart, and hits the ground.

Candlehead slams on the breaks. She turns her kart around, drives over, and jumps out next to him.  
"What happened?" She asked, helping him up.  
"I have no idea...that REALLY hurt though." He says, rubbing his forehead.

He walks forward, and places his hand out, into a seemingly empty space, a flash of blue stops his hand from going into the tunnel. "That is so weird." Candlehead says, trying to push GG's hand through the barrier. GG crosses his arms, and frowns. "I wonder what the heck is going on?" He says. Candlehead tilts her head.  
"You know...I think the princess knows more about this stuff then others. Let's go ask her." She says. GG shrugs.  
"Couldn't hurt. Let's go." Candlehead brings the kart out of the tunnel. GG jumps on, and she drives him to the castle.

King Candy drives down the speedway, looking for anyone to challenge. Soon he finds Taffyta and Rancis sitting around, waiting for the next roster race.  
"Hello fellow racers!" He says waving at the two.

The two give him a confused look. "Uhhh. Who are you?" Taffyta asks.  
"King Candy at your service!" He says, bowing in his kart.  
"Okay. Well, what do you want? King Candy?"  
"Just looking for a worthy opponent!"

Taffyta jumps into her kart. "Well. I have nothing better to do right now." She says, starting her kart up. King Candy smirks.  
"Oh go easy on the kid." A voice in King Candy's/Turbo's head says.  
"Who is that?" Turbo asks.  
"Who else, my grey skinned friend? It is I! The real King Candy!"

* * *

A/N Again I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked the chapter! I will get the next one, written as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think so far!


	6. New regiment

A/N I have, I think, three stories going now, but don't worry. I got this. Here is chapter 6

* * *

King candy walks into the castle, easily, with no interruptions. Entering the throne room, he sees Vanellope, Candlehead, and GG, standing around. GG sees King Candy enter. "I don't like you." GG says, making King Candy stop walking.  
"Tut tut. That is no way to talk to a king." Vanellope says. GG crosses his arms.  
"He's a King? Coulda fooled me. I thought kings were supposed to be...well tall...and smart."

"Why don't you like him?" Candlehead asks. GG shrugs.  
"I dunno. I just don't."  
"It does not matter! He will grow to like me." King candy says. "Now what were you all talking about?" He asks.  
"We were trying to find out what is wrong with GG." Candlehead says.  
"Yesss. It appears he is unable to leave the game." Vanellope says.

King Candy walks over to GG, pulls his arm back, stabs him in the chest, with his finger. Causing GG to stumble backwards, glitching a little. "Ah Ha!" King Candy says, walking over, and doing it again. Causing GG to fall down, glitching. Candlehead and Vanellope watch, as King Candy pokes GG, over, and over again, making him glitch even more with each poke, the last poke, sends GG glitching backwards, sliding across the floor, a couple feet.

"He is a glitch!" King Candy says, as he walks towards GG.  
"Yeah. So?" Vanellope says.  
"He cannot leave, because he is a glitch! He was not meant to be in this game, therefor, he cannot leave."  
"Ohh. That sucks." Candlehead says. GG pulls at his jacket, stands up.  
"Okay. So I'm a glitch. What do I do all day, if I can't leave?" He asks.

"You can race!" Candlehead says, almost yelling.  
"NO!" King Candy yells, startling Vanellope and Candlehead.  
"Why not?" Vanellope asks.  
"Glitches can't race!" King Candy barks.  
"Why not? Why can't he?" Candlehead asks.  
"Because he's a glitch! He would get our whole game unplugged!" King Candy yells, pointing a finger at GG.

GG crosses his arms, glaring at King Candy. "Or are you just scared, that I might beat you?" He asks. King Candy snorts.  
"You couldn't beat me!"  
"Please. I could drive circles around you! It's in my code!"  
"Code? What code? Your a glitch! You couldn't race to save your life!"  
"At least I'm not old, and funny looking!"  
"Enough of this! Guards! Take this boy to the fungeon!" King Candy orders.

The Oreo guards surround GG. He looks around, not knowing what to do. Duncan sneaks up behind GG, and tazes him. GG falls onto the ground, twitching. Vanellope and Candlehead watch as the guards drag GG down the spiral stairs, to the fungeon.

"You can't do that! I'm the princess. I'm in charge!" Vanellope says, pointing at King Candy. King Candy chuckles.  
"Ohhh. That has changed, because king, outranks princess." King Candy says. "Now, if you will step aside, I am going out racing." King Candy says, walking past the two.

As soon as King candy is out of sight, the two are running down to the fungeon. They get there, but the huge metal door, is guarded by several Oreo guards.  
"I order you to move!" Vanellope orders. The guards remain still. "I order you to move!" Vanellope orders again. The guards do not move. "Augh! Just get outta the way!" Vanellope say. One of the guards salute.  
"Sorry mam. We are under King candy's order." Vanellope groans.

"Just let the kid out!"  
"Can't do that your highness. King candy's orders."

GG walks around the fungeon. He stops, when he hears Vanellope talking to the guards. "Hey! Why am I in here?" He asks.  
"My apologies! We will have you out in a pinch!" Vanellope yells, at GG.

He continues walking around. Placing his hand on the door, he gets an idea. He grabs his stomach, and starts moaning, groaning, as if he's dying.  
"You need to get the doctor!" GG says, before grooming again.

After a couple minutes The door opens up.

Vanellope and Candlehead stand outside the door, at the side, as the doctor enters. The doctors body falls to the floor, outside the fungeon. GG jumps out, over the doctors body, and runs for the stairs. Vanellope and Candlehead stand still, trying to register what just happened. "Uhhh. Did he just escape?" Candlehead asks.  
"Yes. I believe he did." Vanellope says, walking towards the stairs.

**_Speedway_**

GG runs down the speedway, as fast as he can. "Dang. I wish, I knew, how to drive a kart." He mutters, as he runs past one of the karts.

King candy, along with a couple other racers, spot GG running down the speedway. "There he is!" King Candy yells. "There's the glitch!" He finishes.

The kids watch GG run past them, before turning back to King candy.  
"He's a glitch?" Rancis asks.  
"He doesn't look like a glitch." Swizzle says.  
"I don't know about you guys, but he seems alright to me." Adorabeezle says.  
"He's a glitch!" King candy yells, over the kids. "If he races, and wins, our game could be unplugged!" He says, when he has their attention.

The racers watch, as GG disappears down the track. "What do we do then?" Taffyta asks, ready to believe King candy.  
"Simple. He cannot, will not, race!"  
"How do we stop him?"  
"We just do. I'm afraid he will never race. Unfortunately." King candy says, wrapping his hands behind his back.

GG runs down the speed way, turns down one of the roads, takes a right, into diet cola mountain.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked the chapter! I'm getting better with this story. Hopefully. I'm not sure. Anyways, stay tuned!


	7. New goal

A/N Turbo...is taking over! "Soon." That's what is going through his mind. GG running, everyone thinking he's a glitch...oh yeah, he is.

* * *

**_New goal_**

GG sits at the edge of the cola, nearly falling in, but keeping himself from doing so. With nothing to do, no one to talk to, he's stuck sitting silently, waiting for someone, anyone to find him. Thanks to King candy, he likely won't be welcomed anywhere near the racers, thanks to being a glitch, he won't be able to leave the game. A thought comes up. "If I could race. I could be accepted." He thinks to himself. Jumping to his feet, he decides that he's going to race, and he's going to win.

"I can do this!" He yells triumphantly. "If I knew how to drive...and if I had a kart." He says, sitting down again. He jumps to his feet again. "I can build a kart!" But he's back on the ground again. "If I knew how to...shoot!" He says, kicking some pop rocks into the cola. He jumps to his feet again. "How hard can it be?" He asks walking out of the cave.

Walking around candy cane forest, GG has already collected several parts, well what he thinks he could use for parts. A couple candy canes, a few small jawbreakers, a lollipop, and a gummy worm. He makes it out of the forest, but keeps walking.

After a couple hours of walking around he comes across the junkyard, smiling he slides down a pile of candy, and lands on the ground. He places the pieces he had already collected on the ground, in a neat pile.

Searching the junkyard, he finds a couple square large gram crackers, he can use for the body of the kart. Dragging each piece over, he drops them next to the other pieces. "Dang. This is going to take a while."

He goes back to searching for pieces, but as he does, he hears a kart driving down the road, so he dives into the garbage, thinking it's King candy. Candlehead stops in front of the pieces he has been collecting. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She yells. GG thinks about revealing himself, but doesn't. He waits for her to leave, which she doesn't.

She pulls a garbage bag out of her kart, and brings it over to the pile GG is in. As she's about to dump it out over him, he jumps out, making her flinch away, covering her face. "Don't dump that stuff on me!" He says kicking the garbage bag away. Candlehead lowers her arms, to look at GG.  
"Everyone is looking for you! Why did you run away?" She asks. GG crosses his arms.  
"No way am I letting that King candy dude bring me back to the dungeon." He says.

"What are you doing here? Are those your things?" She asks using her thumb to point at the pieces GG had collected. He nods.  
"Yes. Those are mine. Don't touch them." He says. Candlehead raises an eyebrow.  
"Why not? What are you doing with them?" She asks.  
"I'm going to build my own kart." He tells her. Candlehead smiles.

"Really? That's great!" She says. GG nods his head. Candlehead tilts her head.  
"But what are you going to do about King candy? He won't let you race." GG shrugs.  
"I'm going to kick his big butt." He says smirking.

"Well. I better get to work." GG says, walking past Candlehead, to his kart pieces. Candlehead follows him.  
"Need a hand?" She asks. GG shakes his head.  
"If I get caught, you don't want to be caught with me." He says.  
"Why not? They can't do anything to me." She says. GG looks up at her, a little confused.  
"Uhhh. Yeah they could. They could throw you in the dungeon, with me." He says standing up straight.  
"Then Vanellope could let us out."  
"Oh yeah. Because that worked out sooooo well last time." GG says rolling his eyes.

He goes back to his kart "pieces" and gets to work, trying to figure out how to get make them into a kart, but his lack of kart knowledge slows him down greatly. Candlehead peeks over his shoulder. "Sure you don't want a hand?" She asks. GG turns his head to look at her.  
"Okay. I could use a little help." He says. Candlehead kneels down next to him.  
"A little? It looks like you haven't even started yet." She says.  
"Okay! A lot of help. I just grabbed random stuff. I have no idea what to do with them."  
"Don't worry. We'll figure it out." She says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

**_Speedway_**

"How did he get out?" King candy asks.  
"He faked being sick, knocked the doctor out, then ran." Duncan says. King candy nods his head.  
"Make sure to install chains in the..." He pauses, then chuckles. "Fungeon. We will call it the fungeon. Install chains in the fungeon." He orders. "But find that glitch first!" Duncan and Whinchell salute him, before jumping onto their mopeds, and driving off.

King candy jumps onto his kart, then drives to the castle. Taffyta watches him do so. "We should help find that glitch." She says. Swizzle looks at her.  
"Why? What's he gonna do?"  
"What if he finds, or steals a kart, and races? What if he wins, and gets put on the roster. We could be unplugged!" She says. Rancis nods his head.  
"Like King candy said, he's dangerous. We can't let him race." He says.

"Say we find him. What then?" Crumbelina asks.  
"We can hurt him...or something." Torvald says shrugging. Citrusella shakes her head.  
"You guys are so mean!" She says, making everyone look at her.  
"He's a glitch! We can't let him race." Taffyta says.  
"He could get our game unplugged!" Rancis says.  
"They wouldn't unplug us! We've only been plugged in...what a week? Two? I don't know!" Gloyd says, walking away.

"Well me and Rancis are going to find him." Taffyta says jumping into her kart. A couple of the other racers follow her.

**_Junkyard_**

GG holds the gram crackers together, while Candlehead glues them together using taffy. "Okay. Let go." She says. GG obeys. He let's go. The gram crackers stay together. "Okay. So far, so good." She says. GG smiles.  
"We can do this." He says. The roar of a horde of karts, brings the twos attention to the side of the junkyard. They watch as the racers form a circle around them.

"Hey guys!" Candlehead says waving at them. Taffyta jumps out of the kart.  
"What are you doing with the glitch?" She asks.  
"Helping him build a..."  
"She's was trying to stop me from building this kart." GG says, cutting Candlehead off.

Taffyta crosses her arms. "Good job Candle." She says patting Candlehead on the back. Taffyta turns her attention to the kart, which is currently just an empty shell. She looks at Rancis, Torvald, and Crumbelina. She nods. The racers begin wrecking the kart shell. GG crosses his arms, waiting for them to finish.

Once they do, he steps forward.  
"Done?" He says. Taffyta glares at him.  
"Don't try it again." She orders. GG narrows his eyes.  
"What if I do?" He asks.  
"Then we'll break that one!" Rancis says. GG steps towards Rancis, making Rancis step away.  
"That's what I thought. Now if you don't mind, I will be going." GG says, picking up the gummy worm, and walking away.

"Let's go." Taffyta orders. She jumps into her kart and drives off. The other racers follow her, except Candlehead. She watches GG climb over the candy garbage pile, and disappearing. She climbs into her kart, and drives after him.


	8. Now or Never

**_Now or Never_**

King Candy (Turbo) enters the throne room. He quickly scans the room, making sure no one is around. Once he's sure it's clear, King Candy ducks behind the red curtain, into the code tunnel. He enters the code and the vault opens up.

"What are you doing?" King Candy asks.

"You again? What do you want?" Turbo spits.

"Calm down there! Just curious..." Says King Candy.

"Its none of your business!"

"Well your using MY body, so it is my business."

"You'll see. Soon." Turbo says, jumping into the code vault.

**_Candy Forest_**

GG jumps over a fallen candy cane tree, and continues to diet cola mountain. Candlehead screeches to a stop in front of him.

"Hey Candle." GG says jumping over her kart.

"Where are you going?" She asks pulling in front of him again.

"Somewhere..." GG pauses to think. "Over there." He says after a moment. He then continues walking. Candlehead pulls up next to him again.

"Want a ride?" She asks.

"You don't want to get caught with me. Trust me."

"Why not? Because everyone thinks your'e a glitch?"

"I am a glitch."

"Not a bad one. At least...I don't think so."

GG stops walking. Candlehead stops driving.

"Thanks. But you better stick with the racers." GG says walking again. Candlehead shakes her head and follows him again. She pulls in front of GG and hands him a key.

"The door is locked. You'll have to use the key to get in." She says before driving away again. GG looks down at the key and shrugs, putting it in his pocket. He heads for the Racer Village, tired, ready to sleep.

The racers gather around each other, talking amongst themselves.

"Well, what do you think he's going to do next?" Taffyta asks looking at Candlehead.

"What...why are you asking me?"

"I dunno. Just asking, sheesh." Taffyta turns her attention back to the other racers.

Candlehead couldn't shake the feeling that Taffyta suspected her of something. Anything really. Did she know about GG staying at her house? Or that she was actually helping him build the kart? No. There's no way she could have found out. None that Candlehead knew of anyways.

"Stop that!" Taffyta says pushing Candlehead's shoulder.

"Oh I...uhh. Stop what?" Candlehead stammers, shaking her head.

"Your standing there, making weird faces. Your creeping me out."

"Oh. Sorry. I'll stop."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later. I'm going home." And Taffyta was in her kart, driving down the road. Candlehead lets out a huff of relief.

"I better get home too." Candlehead spins around on her heels, hops into her kart, and begins driving home. Suddenly, her code flashes, and she steers off the road, but she instantly yanks on the steering wheel, straightening her kart out. "What the heck..." She shakes her head and stays on the road home.

GG blinks his eyes open, and sits up. He turns sideways, and slides off the bed.

"What was that?" He asks, rubbing his eyes. Of course there's no answer. He hears Candlehead pull into the driveway, and a smile spreads across his face.

Candlehead takes her key out, and unlocks the door. As she enters, a crashing sound is heard up stairs.

"Aw fu.." GG mutters, as he kicks the vase glass into a pile.

Candlehead runs into the kitchen, and opens one of the drawers. She pulls a slingshot out, and loads it with a jawbreaker shot. She pulls a bag out of the drawer, filled with jawbreakers.

GG walks down the stairs, and looks around for Candlehead, who is currently hiding.

"Hello?" He calls, turning his head around. Candlehead pops out from behind one of the couches and shoots a jawbreaker at GG, hitting him on the forehead. He stumbles back, and falls onto the ground.

"Who are you?" Candlehead demands, loading another jawbreaker.

"GG! It's me. GG. Ow. Sheesh that hurt." GG says, rubbing his head. Candlehead pulls the the sling back. GG scrambles behind one of the couches, just as she fires, and hits one of the vases, breaking it very easily.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"I was sleeping! Waiting for you to get home."

Candlehead loads another jawbreaker, and gets ready to fire.

"Why the heck were you waiting for me?" She yells, firing again, hitting the top of the couch, and bouncing away. "We're you gonna kill me or something?"

"No! Why would I kill you?" GG asks, poking his head out. Candlehead fires again, just as GG ducks behind the couch.

"How'd you get in?"

GG pulls the key she gave him, out of his pocket and waves it in the air, above the couch.

"You gave me this key." He tells her. Candlehead fires, and hits his hand, making him drop the key. "That really hurt!" GG yells, holding his hand. He crawls toward the other end of the couch, and makes a dash for the hallway. Candlehead fires, and hits his foot, tripping him. She jogs into the kitchen, still keeping her slingshot loaded.

As she enters the kitchen, GG crawls in. Before he can do anything, Candlehead opens a drawer and pulls a knife out. GG pushes himself to his feet, and uses the doorway to hold himself up. Candlehead runs forward, and tackles GG to the ground. She pushes the knife toward GG. He grabs her wrist at the last second, and pushes it to his right, stabbing it into the ground.

GG pushes her off, and slides backwards, back into the hallway.

"What is you're problem?" He asks, as he turns down the hallway, and sprints for the living room again. Candlehead lunges forward, pulls the knife out of the floor and chases him.

GG turns around, just as Candlehead reaches him, and once again takes him down. Within a second, the knife is on his throat ready to kill him.

"No more lies! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't lie about anything!" Candlehead lifts her arm up, spins the knife around, and hits GG in the face with the hilt of the knife, knocking him out.


End file.
